


A Night in the Stark Household

by Imagines_Dreams



Series: Endgame Fix-It Oneshots [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But we all knew that, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Iron Family, Riri is a prankster, also Morgan's a cutie, just a lot of fluff, like a lot, pranks and stuff, there's no plot just fluff, well everyone is but Riri's the mastermind cuz she's the smartest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: When Tony and Rhodey come home from a night out, the last thing they'd expect is for all the furniture to be upside down. Also, all the kids are upside down?(Part of a series, but you don't need to read any of the previous parts to understand this)





	A Night in the Stark Household

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

Rhodey’s eyes widened. “Uh, Tony?”

Tony sighed. “I was just- Were you not listening? I was saying that-”

“Yeah, yeah, Pepper’s amazing and you’re worried, yeah, but you should probably-”

“I mean those weren’t my exact words, but-”

“Tony!” Rhodey grabbed his arm and pointed to the ceiling of Tony’s home. “What the hell is this?”

Tony blinked and stared at his home. Everything was upside down. His ceiling fan was on the floor. The counters were on the ceiling. Tony stared intensely at his rearranged home. Tony thought back. He didn’t drink at all. Maybe it was PTSD or hallucinations? He smacked his cheek. Nope, everything was still upside down.

Rhodey opened the door to stare at the forest outside, and just like he expected, everything was right side up outside. So, it was just Tony’s furniture was upside down.

“Hey, guys!” Peter walked into the kitchen, upside down, as in his feet were on the ceiling, and opened one of the cabinets. Everything inside wasn’t falling down, like gravity dictated. Tony also noted that Peter’s hair, for some reason, didn’t obey gravity either.

Peter grabbed a package of oreos and started snacking on them. “Why are you guys upside down?”

“We are not upside down,” Rhodey said. “You are!”

Tony smiled. “Kid, put everything back. You can’t web everything-”

“I’m not using my powers! I swear.”

The retired superhero laughed. “Kid, come on. You’re Spider-Man. I know-”

“Peter, what’s the hold-up?” Riri walked into the room, on the ceiling, as in her feet were on the ceiling and her hair was floating, so it wasn’t obeying gravity. She took an oreo from the package and stared at her mentors. “Why are you upside down?”

“We are not upside down,” Rhodey repeated. He opened the door and pointed outside. “The trees are on our side!”

Tony furrowed his eyebrow. “Wasn’t Nebula in charge? Where is she?” Tony walked on where the floor should be. He stepped over light fixtures and the ceiling fan and found Nebula with Morgan and Harley. The two kids had vests on and gloves that resembled the Iron Legion’s gauntlets. Near the tv, away from the laser fight, were Dum-E and U.  
Harley popped up from behind the couch. His toy repulsor lit up, and Morgan evaded it easily.

“Take the shot!” Nebula commanded, pointing at Harley’s obviously exposed chest.

Morgan raised her arm and tilted her head as she tried to aim properly. Her repulsor lit up. Harley’s vest beeped, and the young man faked his death, making weird noises and falling to the ground. Well, the ceiling?

Dum-E and U clicked and cheered for Morgan. When Harley didn’t get up, Dum-E reached over to help him up. 

Harley giggled and jumped up from his spot. 

Nebula smiled and nodded. “You did well, child.” She crouched down and held up her hand.

Morgan giggled and high-fived Nebula. “Thank you!” she said.

“Good game,” Nebula said.

The boy nodded. “Yeah.” He held out his hand for his tiny opponent. “Good game, Morgan.”

The little girl stomped to him and shook his hand with confidence. “Good game, Harley!”

Tony couldn’t help but smile. His insane family. That turned his life upside constantly. Who, apparently, also turned his house upside down. He smiled widely. “Nebula?”

Morgan beamed and waved. “Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi, sweetheart. Nebula, what’s going on?” Tony stretched his neck and looked around.

His daughter giggled and hid behind Harley’s leg. He, however, just tilted his head.“Uh, why are you upside down?”

Morgan started giggling. “Daddy looks tiny.”

“He was always tiny,” Nebula said.

“I am not tiny,” Tony said. He stared at all the kids. By Morgan’s giggles, something is being hidden. Harley was smart, but he couldn’t do all of this by himself. Peter might be able to, but his webshooters could only do so much, and it wouldn’t explain how everyone was walking on the ceiling and how everyone’ hair was defying gravity. 

Tony groaned. “Riri?”

“Yes?” The girl smirked. 

“Turn it off.”

“Turn what off?” she asked innocently. “We’re just wondering how you and Rhodes are upside down. Did you get into an interdimensional fight or something?”

Morgan giggled. 

Tony stared at Riri, his newest protege and apparently the new prankster. He shook his head. “If it were any other kid, I take away all your toys.”

“But you can’t!” She laughed. “I’d just build more.” Riri pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Everyone and everything floated back to its original place. Still, all members of the Stark family remained on the ceiling. 

Morgan ran to her older sister. “I don’t know how it works,” she mumbled.

Riri smiled. “Don’t worry, I can teach you.” She took the little girl in her arms. “Lift up your wrist.”

Everyone did as she said.

“Now, turn the dial on your new watch.”

When the dials turned, everyone gently floated down back to the ground. Riri nodded to the two robots. “Can someone turn Dum-E’s and U’s dials please?”

“On it!” Harley turned a new dial on Dum-e, while Nebula turned U’s dial back. Both of them chirped in thanks. 

Morgan gasped and marveled at everything as she went back to obeying gravity. She laughed and said, “Thank you, Riri!” 

“You’re welcome, Morgan.” Riri let her down, and the child immediately ran to Tony. “Dad, did you see? I was on the ceiling!”

“Oh yeah?” Tony crouched down and asked, “And how did that happen?”

“Well,” she drawled. Morgan turned around and pointed at Harley. “Harley wanted to prank you and Uncle Brhodey, then, Peter” -she pointed Peter and laughed- “he wanted to web everything to the ceiling. But only he can walk on the ceiling, so Auntie Nebula said it was a bad idea, so Riri” -she pointed at her older sister, who was smirking ever so proudly- “invented something, and poof! Magic!” Morgan giggled. “And that’s how we ended up on the ceiling, like those creepy, crawling bugs.” Morgan wiggled her fingers near her face to resemble bugs.

“Hey!” Peter yelped. 

“Not you, Peter,” Morgan whined. “Like the centipedes and flies and those brown bugs. Bleh!”

Tony laughed and scooped his daughter into his arms. “Just for the record, I hate every single one of you. Except Morgan. She gets a free pass because she admitted to her crime.”

Nebula tilted her head. 

Dum-E and U clicked, reminding Nebula about Tony’s sense of humor. 

Nebula tilted her head. “I hardly call threatening to donate you a sense of humor.”

“Hey, I’ve grown since then!” Tony claimed.

Rhodes inhaled through his teeth. “I mean, have you?”

“Watch it, Rhodey. You’re on thin ice.”

Rhodey shook his head. “See, this is why I don’t have kids.” He looked at all of Tony’s children. “Or at least, this many kids.”

Dum-E and U whirred. 

Nebula pointed at her brothers. “You forgot them.”

“Right,” Rhodey said. “Kids and robots.”

The two chirped.

“They said thank you,” Nebula translated. 

Tony laughed. “Look, they’re not all my children.”

In response, Peter, Riri, and Harley looked at each with knowing smirks and smiles. They all crossed their arms and set their plan that they just discussed through eye contact in motion. Harley went first. “You literally packed me lunch for my first training session at the Avengers Compound.”

“And you gave me glasses with a new AI of my own for my Europe trip,” Peter said. 

Riri hummed. “And wasn’t it you who attended the PTA meeting on my parents’ behalf when they couldn’t make it?”

Harley threw his head back with a laugh. “And remember the time he actually called us his kids?”

“That was a great day,” Peter agreed. 

“Ok, ok, I get it!” Tony shook his head. “You know, the gray hairs?” He pointed at everyone. “All because of you.”

U whirred again in annoyance, and Dum-E nodded in agreement. 

Tony pointed at them. “I didn’t have gray hairs then because I dyed them when I only had you two. Not an excuse.” 

“Ok,” Rhodey leaned back and forth. “Obviously, you all have a lot to talk about, so I’m gonna go.”

“Bye, Uncle Brhodey!” Morgan said.

He laughed and kissed her head. “Bye, little Stark.” He waved at everyone else. “Goodbye, other Starks!”

“Bye, Rhodey!”

“See ya, Rhodes!”

“They’re not my kids!” Tony went up the stairs with Morgan in tow, mumbling to himself. “Why does everyone think they’re my kids?”

The six left stared at each other. A beat passed, before Tony shouted, “So are we still doing bedtime stories or-”

"Get out of my way!” Riri screamed, shoving everyone off the stairs.

Peter shot a web and swung up the stairs so he was in front. “You did it last time! I’m gonna tell the story of how Spider-Man got the shield!”

Harley flicked both of his wrists, and his hand and foot thrusters encased his hands and feet. He flew past his brother and sister. “Sucks to be you!”

Nebula just stared at her robot siblings. She rolled her eyes and pressed a button by the stairs. The steps transformed into a ramp that both the robots could climb. “Come on.”

The two followed Nebula up. The guardian found the rest of her Earth family arguing over which story to tell Morgan, while Tony was too busy smiling and watching the four kids argue. 

Nebula walked to Morgan’s side and glared at everyone else.

“Fine!” Riri gave up.

Harley shook his head. “This always happens.”

“You know, one day, you’ll have to take our side,” Peter pointed out.

Nebula shrugged. “What story do you want, Morgan?”

Morgan held up a very colorful book. “This one!” Nebula held it and looked up at Peter, Harley, and Riri. She looked through her memories and nodded. “It’s Harley’s turn.” She handed the book to him.

“Thank you, Nebula.” So, Harley cleared his throat and began to read to his mentor, his mentor’s biological daughter, the other kids his mentor took under his wing, an alien aunt, and two robots. 

When Pepper arrived home from her business trip, she wasn’t surprised to find Dum-E, U, and Nebula watching over the sleeping humans. She smiled and whispered, “I got this.” She went to her husband and gently woke him up. 

Tony groaned and stared at his wife. “Oh, hello there.” He blinked once before checking on everyone in the room. He went through his mental checklist. Nebula, Dum-E, U, Morgan, Peter, Riri, Harley, and Pepper. Rhodey left early. The retired man slumped back in his chair with a sigh.

Pepper smiled. “It’s late.”

“Mhm,” he agreed. He saluted to Nebula. “Thanks.”

Nebula nodded. She shook both Pepper’s and Tony’s hands before leading Dum-E and U down the stairs. 

The mother smiled and woke up Harley first. “Hey, Harley.”

He smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes. “Hi, Pepper.” He stretched and tapped Riri. 

The girl woke up with a start and shook her head. “Oh, it’s late.” She stretched and shook Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter groaned and closed his eyes tightly. So, Harley kicked his leg.

“Harley,” he whined. Peter smacked his lips together. When his eyes caught Pepper, he gasped. “Oh, Sorry, Mrs. Stark. It got late.”

She smiled. “It’s alright. You guys should at least sleep in your beds in you’re gonna stay.”

Harley shook his head. “Nah, gotta get home today.”

“Same here,” Riri said, stretching her arms over her hand and cracking her knuckles. “Plus, I gotta beat Parker here at the science fair tomorrow.”

Peter blinked. “Oh, yeah.” He groaned. “I should go home, too.” 

Tony laughed a little. “Make me proud, you two.”

“Please, get a drink if you want,” the CEO offered. “Don’t want anyone falling asleep in their suit.”

They nodded. Before leaving the room, they said good night to Pepper, Tony, and Morgan, and Pepper kissed each one of them on the head before they left. Finally, it was just the three of them. Morgan, Pepper, and Tony.

Pepper smiled at her husband. “The house is quiet,” she stated.

“That’s rare.” Tony poured himself a glass of water and sighed. “I actually don't mind the noise. Not too much, anyway.”

Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek. “Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.... do you guys like it??? I just had this idea and I didn't want to not post it, so please tell me how I did! I still don't consider myself the best at writing fanfiction, so I'd appreciate some feedback. Thank you for reading by the way!


End file.
